


Note To Self.

by WolfetteTheDemon



Series: Soft Klance. [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Cousins, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual Pidge, But i'm too lazy to tag that, Diary/Journal, F/M, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith's Diary, M/M, Most characters are aged up, Pining Keith (Voltron), Technically Keith is the only character present and everyone else is mentioned, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfetteTheDemon/pseuds/WolfetteTheDemon
Summary: February 2nd 2018YOU CAN BE GAY ABOUT THIS KEITH HOLY SHIT HE IS SO FUCKING GOREGEOUS HELLO MY NAME IS GAY I AM KEITH





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T FUCKING WRITE FOR SHIT.
> 
> ALSO HOW COME WHEN YOU TYPE IN CHARACTERS 'MATT (VOLTRON) IT'S NOT AN OFFICIAL TAG BUT 'KROLIA (VOLTRON)' IS??? LIKE I LOVE MY SPACE WIFE BUT WE KNOW THAT MATT'S EXISTED SINCE THE START OF THE SHOW LIKE OH MY GOD

January 1st 2018

 

New year new me. Or whtevear that bullshit saying is. U shuldn' hvae to changee yourslef becuz the earath went aroun th sun agaen. Thets ~~stupid~~   ~~Stuped~~ Stupad

 

January 2nd 2018

 

Ignore January 1st entry. Recently, Shiro has been telling me to get a new job since he's noticed how unhappy I am working at the  ~~ggm~~ gym with him. I think I might listen to him this time? I noticed that the local bookstore has been hiring and I honestly need that fucking discount because 10% off all books??? Yes please. I may be able to pull in a favour with Coran (Allura's uncle) since I tutored Allura in college (She was really bad at Shakespeare). It could also be a nice change? A nice change from working around sweaty people all the fucking time. Ew.

Note to self: Call Coran.

 

January 7th 2018

 

I should write in this thing more.  I got the job! Today was my first official day (training doesn't count) at Altea Books! The jobs pretty easy and all the people are so nice! Except for this one dick called Lucas or something. But let's ignore him. First of all there's this kid called Pidge who only works on weekends because they're in college for the rest of the week dual majoring in physics and robotics, which is fucking awesome as shit. Second, there's Shay who is as sweet as the defintion of the word sweet. She's the one who showed me how everything was organised and blah blah. Then there's Shay's boyfriend Hunk who I didn't really get to talk to. He seemed kinda shy and nerveous. He also hanged around with Lucas alot which is another reason I didn't really talk to him. And of course Allura is there! Allura's always been pretty awesome. She's the kinda girl that if you're attracted to girls she is like, the one. 

Then there's Lucas... He seemed to have a problem with everything I did? I'd casually be talking to people and he'd rudely just shove into me? Or just glare at me from a distance? It was super fucking annoying.

Note to self: Find out what Lucas' problem is.

 

January 10th 2018

 

Turns out that Lucas is not his name and his name is actually Lance. That mix-up caused an embarressing moment. But I think I got him back? The other day he pulled me aside and asked me if I was hitting on Allura to which I was like 'Whaaaaaat?' because I am the most homosexual homosexual I have ever met. He then went on this huge rant about how 'Allura isn't intrested' and how I'm 'not Allura's type' (which I know because she is a raging Lesbian). So I had to stand there looking blankly at him as he had a go at me in the back of the store until I kinda just put my hand over his mouth and just said "I'm gay" and walked away. Later I talked to Allura and apparently  ~~Lu~~ Lance is her cousin? And apparently he gets a little overprotective at times.

Note to self: Buy soy milk and freak out Shiro.

 

January 19th 2018

 

Why are people so fucking dumb? Today I tried helping somebody since they had been in the store for the past hour so I asked them what sort of book genre was their favourite and they said they didn't really care but would love my help. So I pulled out a recommendation of mine (Simon vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda by Becky Albertalli especially since the film is 'coming out') and they said they didn't like Romance novels so I was just kinda like BITCH. I. CAN'T. HELP. YOU. IF. YOU. DON'T. TELL. ME. WHAT. YOU. LIKE. So I left them to wander around the store. They were useless.

Note to self: Don't help customers unless they specifically ask.

 

January 30th 2018

 

After what feels like a year, January is finally coming to an end.

January has actually been pretty eventful for my life and I'm not sure why I haven't wrote it all down! First of all I got a job, then I find out that Shiro is dating Pidge's brother (Matt or something?) then I find out my self-proclaimed 'rival' was in my highschool English class and that's why he hates me?

Yeah, apparently Lance hates me because I always beat him for 'top of the class'??? Like boi how much more petty can you get? I mean... I don't want him to hate me. I actually kinda like him when he's not annoying the shit out of me or sending me death glares. He's actually kinda sweet and genuinely caring? ~~Like, his smile is really soft and his eyes are just so blue and~~

Note to self: Don't be gay about this Keith

 

February 2nd 2018

 

YOU CAN BE GAY ABOUT THIS KEITH HOLY SHIT HE IS SO FUCKING GOREGEOUS HELLO MY NAME IS GAY I AM KEITH

OKAY SO HERES THE STORY; Apparently on the 1st of every month all the workers at the book store genuinely go for a 'Work night out' which at first, sounds extremely cringy. Right? Wrong. Because so few people work at the book store it's more like a group of friends that just happen to work together all the time so hanging about outside of work feels really natural. So to celebrate their new employee this month (Me) they decided to drag us to an actual club. What the fuck.

So I get there, I hang around in a booth with Hunk and Shay who are the only people not drinking because they were the desginated drivers. And (This gets pretty cheesy) I look across the room and I see him just, having a good time and i'm like 'whoa. who allowed this boy to be this pretty?'

Later, Lance gets super drunk, like, levels of drunkness unachiveable by people over the age of 30 and he just kinda drags me to the dance floor and starts like, grinding on me???? And i'm gay??? He looked so good??????/ It was unfair because he was super sweaty but holy shit I thought I was dead for a good five minutes. However, me being the socially awkward mess I am I run to the bathroom and just. fucking. die.

Then, Hunk finally drags Lance off the dancefloor and gets him to sit down in the booth, next to me. We can't find Allura so we all just kinda sit there whilest Hunk goes on another scouting mission for her. Lance somehow manages to order a round of 50 shots without me or Shay noticing and around 30 shots in Lance just fucking passes out on me and drools on my fucking shirt. And it was a nice shirt too.

Note to self: YOU ARE NOT GOOD AROUND HOT GUYS

 

February 5th 2018

 

My mom is in town! Shiro's boyfriend (Matt) was kind of intimidated because our mom is like, 6''4 and in the military. But she is fucking awesome!! She bought me a new knife! Which Shiro didn't approve of... But still! Our mom is fucking awesome as shit..

Note to self: Look up synonyms for 'awesome'

 

February 10th 2018

 

So I talked to my mom today about the whole Lance situation recently...

Hang on I haven't told you what the situation is.

Okay, turns out i'm okay around hot guys, i'm just not good around Lance. I LIKE LANCE ALOT AND I KINDA WANNA KISS HIM AND DO ALL THAT GAY SHIT WITH HIM

Anyway, I talked to my mom about the situation and she is showing up at the store tomorrow to check out Lance.... I WANT TO FUCKING DIE

 

February 11th 2018

 

OKAY SO, my mom shows up at the bookstore right? As soon as Allura sees her she runs to the back for a reason revealed later. So she comes over to me and pretends to be a customer as if I don't look like a younger cisswapped version of her when suddenly Lance comes over and he fucking hits on my mom. I'm stood there like a bystander while Lance just fucking flirts with my own mother when suddenly (again) Stacy's mom blasts through out the book store and Allura comes running out from the back and literally jumps into my moms arms. Lance is pretty confused until I explain that this 6 foot 4 woman is my actual mother to which he looks at me blankly and then just walks away.

Note to self: My mom is awesome, but I can't bring her anywhere

 

February 14th 2018

 

OKAY TODAY HAS BEEN REALLY FUCKING WEIRD BECAUSE I GOT TO WORK AND I GO IN THE BACKROOM AND SUDDENLY THERES CONFETTI EVERYWHERE AND THERES A FUCKING MOUNTAIN OF HEART SHAPED CHOCOLATE BOXES ADRESSED TO ME AND I'M JUST STOOD THERE???? EVERYONE IS SAT AROUND THE CHOCOLATE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHO THE SHIT THEY'RE FROM AND WHY THE FUCK I GOT THEM. THEN RANDOMLY LANCE STANDS UP AND SLAMS HIS HANDS ON THE TABLE AND SCREAMS "IT'S VALENTINES DAY" AND JUST KNOCKS OFF ALL THE CHOCOLATES OFF THE TABLE AND STORMS OUT WHAT. THE. SHIT.

NOTE TO SELF; FIGURE OUT WHO THE SHIT DID THIS

 

February 20th 2018

 

My mom left sadly, but atleast people will stop hitting on her. Also I got Pidge looking into who bought the chocolates and shit

Note to self: Hire Pidge for anything you want done secretly.

 

March 5th 2018

 

Hunk and Shay are literally the most adorable couple I've ever met holy shit. Shay was trying to reach some books off a high shelf but she wasn't tall enough. She asked Hunk for help be he wasn't tall enough either so she kinda just climbed his shoulders and grabbed the book. But now Hunk won't let her down and she kinda fell asleep up there. We don't know how but it's adorable and we're not questioning it

Note to self: Find yourself a guy that treats you like Hunk treats Shay

 

March 18th 2018

 

Matt is moving in with us??? What the hell??? I was not consulted about this???

Note to self: Talk to Shiro more?????

 

March 27th 2018

 

I'm gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy as shit. Lance is so fucking beautiful that I almost cried today. Allura got this new make-up kit and she wanted to test it out on some people so Lance let her and he just... My heart stopped for a full five minutes i'm surprised im not dead. Once she was done Allura winked at me and i'm pretty sure she knows but like, she always winks at me when cute guys are around thats just how she is.

Also Matt moved in! 

Note to self: Buy some sound-proof headphones


	2. Chapter 2

 

April 1st 2018

 

I got an egg thrown on me today. I went into the back room in the book store and then suddenly, an egg.

Note to self: Freak Allura out with The Milk Thing

 

April 3rd 2018

 

I think Allura hates me now, as well as the rest of the store. You see yesterday I switched out the regular milk in the backroom fridge for almond milk (I can barely taste the difference) so today I just grabbed the carton and fucking chugged it. Allura watched, horrified, as she tried to phone an ambulance (thank god she didn't) whilest alerting everyone else that i'm Lactose Intolerent. I finish the carton and I've got the entire store staring at me as I just say as flatly as I can with out smiling 'This if is for the egg' and I walk out to the front of the store

Note to self: Avoid Allura for the next 4 days

 

April 10th 2018

 

I'm pretty sure i'm the defintion of the word 'gay' at this point. Lance smiled at me today and I just slapped myself in the face. At that point I was on register with Shay who looked at me so fucking concerned (Bless her)

Note to self: Get Shay a gift for putting up with my shit

 

April 19th 2018

 

Imma fucking murder Matt. I was sitting in the other room with only one earbud in when I hear Shiro and Matt talking about something. Here's how the conversation went;

S(hiro); Penguins... Are so soft

M(att); You know what else is soft?

S: No?

M: Keith in his diary entires

S: You read his diary?

M: No... Maybe. Yes. Who's Lance?

Note to self: Finally use the new knife my mom gave me!

 

April 20th 2018

 

I'm actually going to fucking murder Matt. Today he showed up at the bookstore to 'See his baby sibling' and just hang about. That's when he asks Pidge to go around and introduce him to everyone (Coran wasn't in sadly, as perusual) and when they get to Lance, Matt stares at me with a face that basically asks me 'Really? This one?' and I kinda wanted to slap him because uh, yeah? The fuck is wrong with Lance? As far as I'm concerned he's pretty much a perfect human being?? Except for the one time he broke the backroom microwave... Nevermind. Also, Matt kept introducing himself as 'Keith's future brother-in-law' and Pidge was so confused because no one has told them about Shiro and Matt yet. The poor (lucky) child.

Note to self: Ruin Pidge's life while you still can

 

May 4th 2018

 

May the force be with you

Note to self: Marathon Star Wars tomorrow

 

May 9th 2018

 

Living with couples suck. Living with Matt and Shiro? The worst. Example:

S: Babe where's my razor?

M: Tazer? It's in the draw next to the lu-

S: NO

I don't wanna know why Shiro has a tazer or what it's next to

Note to self: Move out SOON

 

May 15th 2018

 

Okay Lance has been acting kinda strange lately? I didn't really wanna mention it because I didn't think it was that big of a deal but I think he's been avoiding me? I needed help moving some books but I couldn't reach them and I asked him since he's taller than me and he just... Sat on the floor like 'No'. So I stepped on his shoulders and got the book anyway. Then the next day I went to ask him about something and he just turned around and walked away. He also may have slapped me in the face the other day? I'm honestly not entirely sure what happened but I remember Lance standing next to me then my face hurt.

Note to self: Find out what's up with Lance

 

May 19th 2018

 

I am stuck... In my bed... Because I drank a milkshake and my stomach hates me. All I did was go out to a diner with Hunk, Pidge and Lance and they all ordered milkshakes and me being the socially awkward mess I am I went with the crowd and got one too so really I'm the one to blame here.

Note to self: Not drinking milk is for the weak

 

May 26th 20188888

 

I may (hahe get lt?] be a bit tipsyyyyyyy. I brught th bokstoer ruond 4 drinks [-Pidgeon bc they is smollll] anb im so in luve w/ Lance<3 hes adorab & i love him... so much.

Noute to selif: Marrg him <3

 

May 29th 2018

 

Okay, yup, Lance is actively avoiding me. Whenever I walk into the bookstore he suddenly has to be in the backroom and vice versa. Does he hate me? Did I do something when I brought the store to my place? Oh fuck did I- Nah, probably not. Hunk and Shay would've told me by now... Wouldn't they? Or are they too nice to let me know that I embaressed myself? In that case Allura would've let me know. It would explain why Matt keeps sniggering when I walk into a room.

Note to self: Find out what the shit happened?

 

May 31st 2018

 

I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH HOLY SHIT. APPARENTLY I WAS ALL OVER LANCE THE WHOLE TIME AND HOLY SHIT I DON'T EVEN WANNA TALK ABOUT IT

Note to self: APOLOGISE TO LANCE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE

 

June 3rd 2018

 

Okay I keep trying to talk to Lance but he just keeps running away! It's like he knows that I'm gonna bring up that night and I think he doesn't want to talk about it. (Even though he grinded on me first). Maybe I shouldn't bring it up if it's too uncomfortable a topic?

Note to self: Ignore Lance completely and see how he reacts

 

June 8th 2018

 

Eyes of blue skies, will cause my demise.

Smile of stars, skin without scars

I'd continue this but its 4AM and I have work today.

Note to self: Write more poetry

 

June 10th 2018

 

Note to self: Do not write poetry you dumbfuck what were you thinking?

 

June 15th 2018

 

Keith McClain? Or Lance Kogane? Keith Kogane-McClain? <\---Yeah I like that one. Why am I even debating this? Not like I actually have a chance with Lance. He just seems to not like me? For no reason?? I tried being nice to him but... I just think he doesn't like me.

Note to self: Don't dwell over this

 

June 20th 2018

 

Apparently Pidge found my old Tumblr somehow and I want to fucking die because they shared it with the entire store and now everyone knows about my cryptid obsession and how if given the chance I would marry Mothman on sight (Still would). Even Hunk and Shay were laughing which just completely lowered my confidence by 98%.

Note to self: Find dirt on everyone in the store. Except Coran

 

June 26th 2018

Pidge - Also had an old Tumblr cryptid blog and mostly followed Bigfoot as he is 'a classic'

Hunk - Failed Youtube series called 'Cooking with Science'. Failed after he spilt Liquid Nitrogen over his oven and events occured

Shay - No dirt??? Literal Angel???

Allura - I still have pictures of her 'Emo phase' 

Lance - Nothing embarassing online??? Him??? I may have to use the club incident

Note to self: Find better dirt you idiot

 

June 29th 2018

 

Pidge was fucking furious when I told the store about the old Tumblr blog and stormed across the street to get coffee to try and calm themselves down. When Allura started making a fuss I pulled up the pictures of her during her scene/emo phase but she wasn't even bothered. She was like 'Yup, that's part of my life I don't regret'. (I stg she is so hard to embaress). I didn't mention Hunk's dirt because he was kinda sweet today and Lance had a sick day.

Note to self: Use Lance's dirt soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEITH IS THE KINDA PERSON WHO WRITES POEMS AS DIARY ENTIRES OKAY THANKS FOR COMING TO MY TED TALK
> 
> Me, listening to Found Tonight while writing this: June 3- ALL IS NEW ITS ONLY A MATTER OF TIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE  
> Even when the dark comes crashing through.... *gross sobbing*


	3. Chapter 3

July 1st 2018

 

My most recent google search is currently: How to help the cute sick boy you like.

Lance came in and he's got a cold and all I wanna do is wrap him up in a blanket and give him hot cocoa.

Lord have mercy on me for I am a simple gay.

Note to self: Carry around throat soothers

 

July 2nd 2018

 

Real question: How the fuck did Lance manage to catch cold in summer? And why the fuck does it make him look adorable.

He's literally been non-stop bitching about his cold and like, yeah it's annoying but it's also the first time he's talked to me in about a week so I can't really complain.

Note to self: I missed hearing his voice :(

 

July 5th 2018

 

OKAY SO I'M UPDATING THIS A LITTLE BIT LATE BECAUSE OF AN ISSUE

So Lance is still sick, yeah? Well today he got pretty bad. By that I mean like boi was hella close to fainting, so me being the kind soul I am (ha) took him to a corner in the backroom where I knew no one would bother him (maybe because I've slept there before whoops) so that he could take a little nap. I made sure he was nice and cosy with his own jacket lay over him like a blanket. Then suddenly he grabs my wrist and then, looking like an angel, he asks if I'll stay with him till he falls asleep. Now, as I've mentioned before, I'm a simple gay, so when a pretty boy asks if you're willing to basically cuddle with him then all of your basic functions just completely shut down till all you can do is dumbly nod along.

So there we are, corner of the backroom covered by a wall of unpacked boxes of books, cuddling with Lance's face smothered into my chest. So can you really blame me when I fell asleep?

Of course, we sent the store into a panic looking for us since we both randomly disappeared in the middle of our shifts. But I wouldn't trade those few simple hours for the world.

Note to self: Now you got a cold, idiot.

 

July 11th 2018

 

Shiro's being mean again. He hid the blueberry pop tarts on the top shelf where neither me nor Matt can reach. 

Note to self: blast Pray For the Wicked through out the apartment.

 

July 12th 2018

 

We got a noise complaint :(

But that annoyed Shiro to hell so I'll call that a success

Note to Self:  ~~Find out if Lance likes Panic!~~ Listen to the new album more

 

July 20th 2018

 

PIDGE IS A LITTLE SHIT

SO APPARENTLY MATT TOLD THEM ABOUT MY DIARY AND THEY'VE BEEN TEASING ME ALL DAY AT WORK AND IT FUCKING SUCKS.

IT'S WORSE WHEN LANCE IS AROUND. BECAUSE AS SOON AS LANCE WALKED BY WHERE WE WERE STANDING THEY STARTED TALKING ABOUT CLUBS LIKE "Man, I'd love to go to a club but then there's always that fear of somebody randomly grinding on me" AND I ALMOST FUCKING PUNCHED THEM SQUARE IN THE FACE

Note to self: TELL THE HOLT SIBLINGS TO BACK THE FUCK OFF

 

July 28th 2018

 

It's Lance's birthday today! Although I couldnt find a gift for him that didn't make it seem like I liked him so I told him that my gift to him was no negativity from me all day since he's always telling me to 'smile more' (stfu Burr)

Note to self: Lance blushes when praised. Possible praise kink?  

 

August 8th 2018

 

It's been a minute.

Okay well I was kinda on vacation and kinda left my  ~~dia~~ journal at home because I forgot to pack it.

But anyways, Shiro and I went on a road trip to West Virginia which was pretty fun. We haven't been on a road trip in awhile so it was kinda nice to have a few days alone with my brother. Also I got to see the mothman statue and I almost cried.

Note to self: you should have bought more mothman stuff idiot

 

August 12th 2018

 

Shay is a literal angel I swear to the Gods she is amazing.

It's the middle of summer and it is hot as Lance so basically we're all dying in the store, yeah?

Then Shay, perfect, beautiful Shay, shows up with ice cold slushies and I could have married her on the spot if I was straight

I'm pretty sure Pidge cried.

Note to self: Be more like Shay

 

August 18th 2018

 

I am confusion. How does a person still look hot when they're drenched in mayonnaise?????

Like, I don't know what happened before I came to work (I don't know if I want to know) but I walked into the backroom to find Pidge and Hunk wheezing on the floor and a furious Lance drenched head to toe in mayo.

BUT HE STILL LOOKED HOT????? THE FUCK???

Note to self: Find out if Lance is actually human

 

August 23rd 2018

 

Hunk and Allura are doing something and I don't like it.

The other day I saw them whispering something about Lance behind the adult section (because no one actually goes there in our store, it's weird).

I feel like maybe they're going to prank Lance or something so maybe I'll just keep an eye out for him.

Note to self: Watch out for Lance

 

August 30th 2018

 

I think Hunk Allura, and Lance have created a secret language?

They keep having the weirdest conversations. For example:

A: A snack alert

L: Okay! Let me just go grab some snacks!

H: Gummy worm doing okay?

A: You know gummy worm and his teddies.

???????????

Note to self: Decode this shit????

 

September 1st (1989) 2018

 

IT'S FALL FUCKERS

THIS SEASON IS MY SHIT

LEAVES FALL ON THE GROUND AND CRUNCH

THIS. IS. THE. SHIT.

Note to self: I know how nice they look but don't eat the fucking leaves like last year.

 

September 7th 2018

 

Not to be that™ guy, but pumpkin spice lattes are actually one of the best things about fall.

I brought this up at work and the only people who agreed with me were Allura, Lance, and Coran. So basically I think I stared a civil war in the book store because these people are passionate about pumpkin spice.

Note to self: Don't bring up pineapple on pizza

 

September 12th 2018

 

I GOT MATT TO EAT A LEAF THIS IS THE SINGLE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE

Note to self: hide.

 

September 19th 2018

 

I baked cookies today! Hunk gave me a recipe since I told him I'd never baked anything in my life before. I got Shiro and Matt to try them since I didn't want to poison myself, but they're not dead yet so I guess they're okay.

Note to self: Get Hunk to try them and see if they're good?

 

September 20th 2018

 

I guess the cookies were good because I left them in the back room for about two hours and they were suddenly all gone? Hunk told me that they were good but that he only had about two since the others had got to them first

Note to self: Bake more I guess?

 

September 26th 2018

 

OKAY SO I KNOW THAT ALLURA AND PIDGE KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT LANCE BUT SO DO HUNK AND SHAY? DOES EVERYBODY KNOW? DOES LANCE KNOW?

But okay, basically Hunk invited me over to his place since I've been appointed his Baking Apprentice™ and he wanted to show me a couple recipes. So we get into the baking and half-way through making shortbread he turns to me and blankly says "So you like Lance huh?"

At that point. I'm surprised I didn't throw flour into his face. BUT THEN, Shay shouted out from their living room "Babe do you even have to ask him?"

Am I that obvious? After that Hunk gave me a little pep talk about confessing my feelings and all that shit but I can't do it.

Note to self: Think over a few things and take a breath

 

September 27th 2018

 

So I walked into the backroom at work and I just saw Lance, laying face first on the floor. When I turned to Hunk to ask him what that was about he simply pointed towards the shortbread we made yesterday on the table and showed me a picture of me he took on his phone yesterday with my hair up and flour on my face.

I don't know what the fuck that means but I guess it means that Lance liked the shortbread? It gave me kind of a warm fuzzy feeling inside

Note to self: Definitely bake more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret Language Translations:
> 
> A snack - Keith  
> Let me just go grab some snacks - FUCKING STALL I AM NOT PREPARED RIGHT NOW  
> Gummy worm - Lance  
> Teddies - Feelings
> 
> Ayyyy guess who's back after another one of their almost month long breaks.
> 
> Also I don't know what that last part was I'm tired it's 1am and I can't English good.


	4. Chapter 4

October 1st 2018

 

This is halloween.

This is Halloween

halloween, Halloween, HalloWEEN, HALLOWEEN!

Note to self: HALLOWEEN

 

October 5th 2018

 

As a fan of pumpkin spice, even I have to admit,

I fucking love how many things become pumpkin spice. It's like I can feel it in my veins at this point

Note to self: Maybe cut down on the caffeine. You haven't slept In three days

 

October 9th 2018

 

Drunking mekas me feel fuzzzy inside

Coran told mee tht alcahol mesas u feel warm nd I was boreed 

net too self; Txt Lonce. wait I dont have lences numbar. 

net too self 2; get HunkyHunk to give u lances numbar

 

October 13th 2018

 

I really need to stop drinking.

Anyway, nothing has really happened in my life recently so I don't know why I'm writing here. Shiro and Matt have been as annoying to live with as ever, Allura is still... Allura.

I guess the only update I have is Lance.

He's been kinda pushing away from everyone a little bit and he'll only talk to Hunk about what's going on. I'm really concerned about him though.

Note to self: Pester him gently.

 

October 18th 2018

 

Lance is doing better now which is good. It had something to do with a lack of self-confidence? Which I honestly don't understand like that boy is perfect to me.

Then again, we all are a bit over critical of ourselves now and again. We know ourselves the most out of anyone so we always find ourselves predictable and uninteresting because we're the person we hang around with the most.

Note to self: Take a moment to reflect. You need the down time.

 

October 23rd 2018

 

It's my birthday???

Yeah, kinda weird to admit that I forgot my own birthday. Maybe I've just been so distracted recently that it just completely slipped my mind.

But yeah, sadly mom couldn't be here but she called earlier and apparently she sent a package in the mail which should be here by tomorrow. Shiro and Matt bought be some soundproof headphones! (Thank the lords) And Coran kinda forced me to have an off day since it was my birthday (bless that man)

Note to self: HALLOWEEN!

 

October 31st 2018

 

IT'S HALLOWEEN BITCHES

THIS IS MY SHIT

Note to self: Do something crazy idk. IT'S HALLOWEEN BITCH

 

November 1st 2018

 

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

I KISSED LANCE LAST NIGHT.

I FUCKED UP.

Apparently, we somehow ended up fake flirting with each other and apparently drunk me took it too far?

But then drunk Lance didn't disagree???

Note to self:What. In. The. Fuck.

 

November 10th 2018

 

Okay, so I managed to apologize to Lance for making out with him on Halloween which is good. I blamed it on the fact I attach my self to the hottest guy near me the I'm drunk (I don't but he doesn't know that) and he kinda laughed it off?

But now as I'm sat on my bed I kinda realize he's been mildly avoiding me again.

Note to self: Confront Lance again?

 

November 19th 2018

 

Man I'm getting lazy.

Anyway, I managed to talk to Lance again and he said he's not used to having other guys hit on him.

Which, again, I really don't understand because have you seen the guy? Anyone would be lucky enough to have him at all

Note to self: try to raise Lance's self esteem more???

 

November 23rd 2018

 

A lot of shady stuff has been going on around the store. 

First of all Allura has been running off to random places in the middle of conversations, as well as Hunk.

Pidge has been in more often than not which is incredibly strange seeing as they've been doing little to no work.

And Lance is probably the weirdest. he's been jittery this whole week as if someone is about to slap him in the face the entire time

Note to self: Find out what's been going on??

 

November 28th 2018

 

Shiro has decided that I need to start talking to him and Matt more and that I'm too 'anti-social'

Fuck off Shiro you don't know my life

Note to self: Christmas?

 

December 1st 2018

 

CHRISTMAS

Note to self: CHRISTMAS

 

December 14th 2018

 

SHIT IS ONLY GETTING SHADY-ER AND I'M SCARED

PIDGE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK IN MY DIRECTION ANYMORE, HUNK SEEMS ANNOYED AT EVERYONE AND ALLURA'S JUST BEING DOWNRIGHT WEIRD.

SHAY ISN'T TALKING TO ME

LANCE LOOKS LIKE A SCARED MESS

I'M NOT ALLOWED IN THE BACK ROOM

Note to self: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON????

 

December 24th 2018

 

I got my answer...

So the store has been preparing for Christmas right? So I thought that me not being allowed in the backroom was just a thing, Shay didn't seem to go back there a lot either.

So I walk into the store this morning since I had an early shift and I saw a sign that said 'Come back here a 3 Keith' so I was kinda like... Okay?

So my shift ends but it's still no where near 3 so I just kinda hang around the mall a bit because everyone was being suspicious af but it was absolutely packed so I just kinda went back.

It finally hits 3 and I storm into the backroom because at this point I'm annoyed as heck that they made me wait that long and all I see is Lance standing there with a bouquet in his hands and the entire store standing behind him holding up signs saying 'Will you go out with' and then I realized Lance was holding a mini sign saying 'me'

I ended up crying at that point but of course I said yes because I've liked Lance for so long and I just.... My gods.

Is this real life? Am I actually now going out with Lance McClain?

Note to self: Yes. You are

 

December 26th 2018

 

Christmas is over now and I'm kinda sad. My mom came home for though which was great! But I haven't seen Lance since we got together which is kinda sad. He told me he was spending a few days in Cuba to visit some of his family which is kinda cool. 

Note to self: See Lance soon?

 

December 30th 2018

 

Lance is finally back just in time for New Years!

I'm just so excited that we're together. I never actually imagined him liking me back after all that avoiding he did from me. I guess it was awkward on his side because it always happened when I was drunk... But hey! Sometimes alcohol can make you more honest.

Note to self: Kiss Lance at midnight.

 

January 1st 2019

 

A brand new start to a year, a brand new start to a relationship.

I was told by someone that writing down your New Years wishes somewhere makes them more likely to come true so I guess... Here goes nothing.

Note to self: Keep him as long as you can. Hope that one day, maybe you'll go past the 'dating' stage.

And love him for as long as he loves you.

* * *

 

Lance closed the small book he held in his hands, a warm feeling flowing through him as he thought about the last sentence once more.  _And love him for as long as he loves you._ Gods, that would be quite a long time.

He quickly shoved the book under his pillow as his gorgeous partner entered the room. Of course, today he didn't look his all time best, but he still looked like Keith. And that meant he always looked beautiful to Lance.

"What were you reading?" He asked, sliding into their bed next to Lance. Lance instantly wrapped his arms around Keith.

"Hm, a sweet love story," Lance muttered, he heard Keith scoff under his breath.

"I don't even understand how you can read romance without vomiting," Keith commented.

Lance gave a small chuckle. "Some of the characters are husband material, that's how."

From that point, they both drifted of into a comfortable sleep. They were conjoined not only by their limbs, but also the small gold bands that fit around the bases of their fingers.

Lance had never been happier in his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Writes a Christmas scene during summer* yeet
> 
> That's it guys. Some editing may be done to this in the future but eh, who fucking knows bitch, not me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you do a fic where a character is writing something.... Spelling mistakes can be played off easily
> 
> Also this was meant to be a one-shot but imma have to split it into around 4 chapters


End file.
